Concrete Angel
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Sonny is abused by her mom and has no friends. One day she meets her neighbor Chad. They soon become best friends. Will their friendship grow or be all ruined by Connie. They are not famous in this story. Based on the song Concrete Angel. CHANNY!


The characters in this aren't famous in this story. This story is based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. You may want some tissues because after my older brother watched the music video for this song he almost cried and he's not emotional.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny, Chad, Sonny's mom, or the song Concrete Angel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She walks to school with the lunch she packed<strong>_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh**_

It was roughly 7:45 A.M. in Malibu, California. Connie Munroe sat in her room, smoking a cigarette, looking out the window. Her seven year old daughter, Allison, 'Sonny', Munroe was walking out the house to get to school.

Sonny had just packed her lunch. Despite her name, she did not live a very happy life. Her mother beat her. She was wearing the same yellow flower dress she wore yesterday. She wore a white woolen sweater over it to hide the bruises from Connie.

Other kids laughed when she walked by. Sonny had no friends. Sonny saw other kids hug their parents goodbye. Nobody knew what she was holding back.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

Sonny took off her wool jacket when she got to school. She began her work. As the teacher walked around the class she noticed the bruises that covered Sonny's small arms and wondered. Her teacher never asked though because Sonny seemed to show no emotion towards it.

Inside Sonny was dying. Being abused had caused her to burden a secret storm. She had been bearing with it since she was two.

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

After school she sat on an empty bench at the Malibu Central Park. She didn't want to go home. If she was just going to be beaten, why did she have to be born? It was hard enough not having a dad.

In her secret storm through the wind and the rain she stands as hard as a stone. She's in a world she can't rise above.

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

She felt a new presents by her. She lifted up her head for her brown eyes to meet with a boy's. The boy had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. My name's Chad," greeted the other seven year old.

"Sonny," she responded, still sulking slightly.

"Why are you all alone on the bench?"

"I don't have any friends," she whispered a little angry he would ask such a question.

"Well you're very pretty for someone who doesn't have friends," he gushed, a smile peeking onto his lips.

Sonny began to laugh. There was something different about this boy. It also turned out he was her neighbor.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

They were talking through their windows at night when Connie came in to Sonny's room furious.

"You're not supposed to have friends! You're going to get me arrested!" Connie yelled grabbing her daughter's arms and shaking her.

Sonny looked through her window toward Chad to catch his reaction. It was blank. Her mom yanked her head back to her and continued to yell. Sonny began to cry and Connie dragged her away into the hallway.

Chad could see shadows of Connie beating Sonny. He looked up and a few tears fell onto his cheeks. Why did he have to see more child abuse?

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it will be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

Cries, screams, and shouts caused nearby houses to dial 911. Paramedics and police rushed to Sonny's home. The paramedics went in right after the cops pulled Connie Munroe out of the house. Many citizens gathered around the yellow crime scene tape.

Chad was one of them. He sighed sadly as he watched Sonny being rushed to the hospital by an ambulance.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

It was official. Sonny had been beaten to death.

In a cemetery stood Sonny's grandma and grandpa along with some neighbors and of course, Chad. Chad was right in front. His held was tilted to his left as he read the gravestone.

_R.I.P._

_Allison 'Sonny' Munroe_

_August 20, 2001-June 16, 2008_

There was a small angel statue above the writing on the polished rock. Soon most of the world would forget her and how heartbroken she was.

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

Chad turned around and walked right through Sonny's neighbor. He was an angel too. Sonny's angel self was on the other side of her neighbor. Chad was beaten to death by his parents the previous year.

Chad's frown turned into a smile at the sight of seeing Sonny, his best and first friend. She smiled back at him. After being beaten to death, she had figured out how Chad was different and how he became an angel.

They hugged and ran up to many other angels' whose parents have abused them death. They were all seven. The angels always played with the others in their age group. They awed over the new girl and ran away happily to play.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>I know this story is sad but many children do get abused by their parents. It happens every day. I would like to help put a stop to it so here are a couple ways I would like to share. If you need help or suspect abuse, please call the <strong>National Child Abuse Hotline<strong> **1-800-4-A-CHILD** or **Childhelp** **USA. child_help_usa_.org WITHOUT the _.** Please review! Thank-you!


End file.
